


We Are Four Grown Men

by KujouKiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Hiiro has Three Boyfriends but Doesn't Realize, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujouKiriya/pseuds/KujouKiriya
Summary: Hiiro wants to get this meeting with the other Riders done, but they keep distracting him.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro/Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We Are Four Grown Men

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [post](https://roswell-newton-vargas.tumblr.com/post/187121705058/hell-yeah) and had to write CR OT4. I can't believe there isn't more fics of them

_Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeep._

"Hiiro?" Poppy groggily answers the video call. Her pink hair is a bit of a mess, and she looks like she has just been through a long shift, and from the background she's obviously back inside her room in the DoReMiFa Beat cabinent, recently liberated from Kuroto being transferred to a permanent tablet prison. Hiiro might feel bad, but he's called about something important.

"Poppy Pipopapo," He says coolly, "I think we need to have an immediate talk about the way things are run in CR."

She groans, "Hiiro, can't this wait until morning?"

"No!" He says quickly, and she jolts at the sudden outburst. That is so unlike him that she's mostly awake now.

"No," Hiiro repeats, more quietly this time. "This is important, and I need to talk about this with you now. I think we need more strict policies about staying on task at work."

Eager to help Hiiro in a time of distress, Poppy nods, "Well, what happened?"

Hiiro nods and begins to recount the incident he had today.

* * *

When Hiiro first walks into CR, he should have just walked right back out. Something is definitely wrong with this picture. He was supposed to have a meeting with the other four Riders, (Poppy has some important patients, and Nico is off helping to host a Genm tournament that day). But the wrong thing is the other Riders were all there on time. This never happened before. Taiga would usually be late since he ran the clinic by himself, and it was getting harder and harder to find time to get away. He also always thought that he could walk faster than he actually could, and underestimated his travel time.

Emu was reliable, but Kiriya was not. He'd often make the both of them late, distracting the pediatrician with kisses and long lunch breaks on the picnic benches outside. Hiiro would scold at Kiriya about it, but he was guilty of taking some of these extended breaks himself and rather enjoyed them, so he wasn't about to say anything just yet.

Knowing how all three of them tended to be late, but seeing them all here now, on top of having to take in the sight of the chairs that were normally around the break room table in a tight circle for just the four of them in the center of the room instead, Hiiro knows this is a sign that there's something going on. And whatever the other Riders have planned couldn't be good for the productivity of their work.

But, like a fool, he ventures in, and sits down in between Kiriya and Emu, so he is directly across from Taiga. It's a little awkward to shuffle their folders and papers around, but they could cross their legs and make makeshift tables that way, allowing them to start the meeting.

Hiiro tries to get right into it, but that's when the first sign of trouble strikes. He couldn't have been three minutes into his explanation when Kiriya suddenly yawns exaggeratedly, slouching back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Hiiro, I just had a really long shift last night, and I think you're gonna need to give me some gamer fuel to get through this."

Hiiro stammered, "G-gamer fuel? What on earth?"

Before he could ask any further, Kiriya suddenly produces a tube of Mountain Dew flavored lip balm from his pocket and uncaps it. He holds it close to Hiiro's lips, and the surgeon can smell the artificial sugary citrusness of the product. Kiriya tilts his head slightly with an encouraging smile, silently asking for permission and Hiiro must've made something that looked like a nod, because suddenly Kiriya is sloppily spreading it across his lips.

 _'If you're going to do it, you should at least do it properly!'_ Hiiro thinks. But he didn't have time to voice it, because Kiriya suddenly leans in and kisses him passionately.

 _'Oh..._ Is the only thought that crosses Hiiro's mind for a long while until Kiriya finally pulled back.

"Ah~ that was refreshing," the coroner winks at Hiiro.

"Oh, I'm feeling a little low on energy now, too" Emu pipes up, "Can you top me off, Kiriya-san?"

"Of course, babe," Kiriya leans across the circle to give the same treatment to Emu, and the pediatrician makes big show of using tongue and sucking Kiriya's lips, as if he wants to get every molecule of flavor off them.

Hiiro feels his face suddenly get hot and he has to resist the urge to put his hands against his cheeks to cool them off, otherwise the papers in his lap would fall and scatter everywhere.

When Emu and Kiriya finally finish with their little act, they separate to reveal a vaguely amused Taiga, who seems to be smirking more because of Hiiro's reaction than the other two. Hiiro clears his throat awkwardly.

"So, are we ready to continue with this meeting?"

Emu nods eagerly, "Yup, I think we're all recharged and ready to go."

Hiiro tries not to get distracted and moves on. Unfortunately, the other three were definitely plotting against him and make every move they can to hold this meeting up. They keep stopping to "recharge" or "top off on gamer fuel." Hiiro didn't even get why Mountain Dew lip balm was "gamer fuel." There seemed to be no correlation between the two besides Nico, Parad and Emu's love for the drink.

"Look!" Hiiro says sternly after the umpteenth interruption, "We are all adults here, we shouldn't be sitting around kissing like juveniles, because we have important matters to discuss."

There's a twin huff of amusement from where Taiga and Kiriya are currently in a passionate liplock. Hiiro looks over at the two to see Kiriya looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, smirk evident on his face even with his bottom lip being tugged on by Taiga's teeth, drawn up in a vicious grin. Hiiro feels a slight shudder roll down his spine at the sight, then Taiga gives Kiriya one last kiss, and pulls back to stand. He takes the half step to get up into Hiiro's space, then takes the lip balm from Emu, smearing it over his lips, slow, sensual, making sure Hiiro's eyes followed every movement. He blindly hands it over to Emu again as he kneels down, cupping Hiiro's jaw in his hand, then pulls him in for a soft, slow kiss.

This is nothing like what Kiriya had done with him earlier, instead making Hiiro start to feel little floaty and warm from the tender attention. Before he could even start to properly reciprocate, Taiga pulls back, and Kiriya takes in his place again, kissing him rough and passionate with tongue and teeth. It had to have only have been seconds before he's being handed off to Emu, who was a happy medium inbetween them. Slow, and gentle, but unafraid to run his tongue along Hiiro's lips, both picking up the flavor of the lip balm from previous kisses, and spreading what is on his own mouth all over Hiiro's.

"Look, we know you really want to get this meeting done, Hiiro," Emu says quietly to him, and Hiiro didn't even know when he pulled away, still feeling floaty and a little out of sorts.

"Seriously, it's been a rough week between fighting off new outbreaks and trying to keep up with our regular assignments." Kiriya grins from where he casually reclines in his chair.

A warm squeeze against his knee brings Hiiro's attention down to Taiga, who looks up at him with a serious expression. "We can talk about this stuff later. Nico and Poppy aren't even here, so we'd be having the same meeting twice anyway. Just relax and enjoy the moment."

Hiiro finds that his hands had let go of his papers, one now holding Emu's hand and the other tangled in Taiga's lab coat, and he didn't see much point in gathering them all back up at the moment.

* * *

"Soooo, you're telling me all of this because....?" Poppy drawls, spinning a finger in the air to prompt Hiiro to speak. She seemed interested while he was telling, so how could she not have picked up the problem?

"It's completely inappropriate behaviour, we got nothing done." Hiiro insists, "I think we need to come up with protocol for cases like this."

Poppy giggles, "'Cases like this'" she emphasizes with airquotes, "sounds more like you have three boyfriends you need to discuss things with."

Hiiro feels his heart stutter in his chest and his face flush with heat once more.

"Hiiro, what are you doing still up?" Taiga mumbles sleepily as he wanders into the living room, looking all soft and cozy in the Bang Bang Shooting pajama pants Nico got him as a joke gift, and an oversized, navy t shirt.

He kneels down on the couch next to Hiiro, squinting at the bright light of his tablet, "Oh Poppy," He greets, then turns to Hiiro, "Should I let you two chat?"

"Oh no, we were just wrapping up!" Poppy chimes.

"Good, you should come back to bed," Taiga presses a sleepy kiss to the side of Hiiro's head.

 _'Traitor.'_ Hiiro thinks as Poppy wishes them both good night and hangs up the call.

He sets his tablet on the reading table next to the couch, and lets himself be dragged off to bed. It's actually more like Hiiro dragging Taiga back to bed with how groggy he is, but Hiiro won't complain. It's quite cute to see him like this.

The cute factor quickly runs out when they return to his bedroom, and Taiga announces that Hiiro was complaining about them to Poppy behind their backs. Emu and Kiriya are curled up together, watching something on Emu's phone, and the reveal gets a fake scandalized gasp from Kiriya and a laugh from Emu. His bed is quite large, but getting all of them together on it is still a bit of a squeeze. They quickly put the phone away on the nightstand as Taiga flops down onto the sheets and Hiiro starts to follow suit.

"Uh-uh, not so fast, Hiiro-san," Emu says, quickly grabbing his wrist with a big grin that shines even in the low light of the room.

He pulls Hiiro over Taiga's collapsed body until he's stuck between two troublemakers and a sleepy radiologist. Arms quickly reach around and hug him from every direction.

"You're stuck with us the rest of the night so you don't go off to talk trash about us behind our backs again," Kiriya climbs over Emu so he can lie down directly on top of Hiiro, effectively trapping him between all three of them.

Maybe Poppy's right. Maybe he does have three boyfriends, and he feels a bit like a fool for taking this long to realize it.

"Shh, you're thinking too loud," Kiriya brushes a hand over his face.

"Sleep." Taiga grumbles, hugging both of them closer to his body.

Emu just scooches over to make up for the centimetres of distance Taiga created and kisses Hiiro on the forehead.

Hiiro finds he rather likes this arrangement.

Just at home, though. Work needs to have some guidelines set down and a long adjustment period.


End file.
